


JUST SAY YOU WON"T LET GO

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: A story about Aaron and Robert's reunion.  Not only does it share my interpretation of their reunion but I expand beyond that with this story as takes them through the following days and figuring out how to tell their families and how to bring their lives back together again after all these months.





	1. REUNION

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This will be a 2-3 chapter story about Aaron and Robert's reunion. I'm following spoilers for the most part but have taken a few liberties of my own. This story not only touches on the night of the reunion but the following days and how they tell everyone and then figure out how to work through all the changes that have taken place in their lives these past months. And of course I'll have to throw in a little angst. Can't not can I.

The girls were starting to gather at the other end of the bar as Aaron sat in his usual seat having a pint. Chas had been trying to chat him up and get him to smile but with no luck. Aaron hadn't been a happy camper for a good week now and everyone knew why. Robert Sugden. Chas wasn't sure what had happened but she knew Robert must have done something because Aaron had been upset for a week now and Robert have been notably absent around the village. Even more noticeable now that Rebecca has also moved into Vic's after getting released from the hospital earlier in the week.

"What are you and Alex doing tonight luv? Any plans?"

"He's out with some of his friends."

"Why didn't you go? It would be nice to meet some of his friends too."

"Because I didn't want to. We're not glued at the hip mum."

"OK, I was just asking. Don't need to bite my head off."

This has been the mood Aaron has been in for over a week now. Every since all of his feelings for Robert has come back up to the surface. He has struggled to deal with them and to be honest about those feelings. A week ago he was ready to finally call it off with Alex and ask Robert to give it another go with him and now after a whirlwind of only eight days Alex moved in with him yesterday, Rebecca has moved in with Victoria and Robert and now Robert has literally disappeared from the village the last couple of days and no one is telling him where he is. Aaron is upset because he knows he brought this all on himself. He had so many chances to do what his heart was telling him to do but each time he let his fear get in the way and his head talk him out of it. Now he is angry, upset, mad and he doesn't know what to do about it except bite the head off of anyone who tries to talk to him and be nice to him including Liv and his mum.

"I said I don't want you going?"

"And I told you I am. You took off on holiday without saying a word so if I want to go out one evening without you I am. Besides, you know the real reason we are all going. It's a group effort and we are all going to be there for him and help him get past this and finally move on." With that Vanessa turned away from Charity and walked over to join the other women. So far there was already Bernice, Kerry, Priya and Tracy that were with Vanessa. Aaron couldn't imagine what they were doing considering they were all dressed for an obvious night out on the town. 

Finally Aaron couldn't resist so he asked Charity. "What are they all up too."

"Girl's night out I guess. Of course Vanessa didn't bother to tell me or even invite me. I'm guessing it's payback for me going to Lanzarote without telling her."

"What was that part about the real reason they are all going?"

Charity was a little surprised when he asked her that. She wasn't aware he had overheard that and she wasn't about to be the one to tell Aaron they were all taking Robert out on the pull to help him find a man and move on from Aaron. "Oh, it was nothing."

Aaron knew she was hiding something but he also knew he wouldn't get it out of her either so he let it drop until he saw Victoria come in from the back. He thought she was still working but apparently she had brought a change and was now dressed to obviously join the others. Aaron decided to take one more chance at finding out what they were up to so he blocked Vic's way around him.

"What?" 

"You know what? I want to know what you all are really doing?"

"Just a girls night out. Is that not allowed?"

Before he could answer Bernice was coming over and before she had realized it she had said, "Let's go Vic. The limo should be here any minute. We can't be late because you know Rob will back out if we aren't there to pick him up when we told him we would."

Aaron perked up when he heard Robert's name. Bernice caught what she had just done and Vic was giving her a disgusted look.

"OK, now you really have to tell me what's going on Vic."

"Fine, we are all taking Robert out tonight. Don't worry it's a good thing for you Aaron because we are helping him move on. If we are lucky this will get him going finally in a new direction and you won't have to deal with him anymore."

Aaron was shattered. How could everyone think this is what he wanted. But, then he realized everything he had done this past week. How much more clear could he had made it that he had moved on and he needed Robert to move on and leave him alone for good. But that is not what he wanted. Not by a long shot but he had been to afraid to do anything about it. He had allowed himself to get sucked into Alex's misfortune and once that happened he didn't know how to get out. He had even told Paddy that he had chose Alex and that it was final but he only said that because he was frustrated and angry that every time he thought he could get out he got pulled back in. Aaron so wanted to take control of his life but it felt like he didn't know how and the forces of nature were all working against him. Plus, now he wondered what was going on with Robert and Rebecca. She had been released from the hospital this week and moved into Vic's. He knew Rob had said she was still in bad shape with her memory but he couldn't help but wonder if Robert was going to try with Rebecca again.

"There is no way Rob would do this on his own so as his sisters and his friends we are going to take him out and help him meet new people and hopefully start moving on."

"So where are you taking him and what about Rebecca? I thought him and her were...." Aaron was prepared for Vic to tell him one of the popular straight clubs in Hotten because Aaron had always just assumed if Robert did ever meet someone new it would be another woman.

"There is a new gay bar in Leeds that has been getting rave reviews and we're taking him there. And Robert and Rebecca, please. Those two together would never happen in a million years."

Aaron is shocked they are going to a gay bar. Robert had never wanted to go to gay bars in the past with him but now he is. He had mixed emotions about that thought. He was upset that Robert would be willing to go to a gay bar with the girls and not him but he was happy that Robert was now comfortable to do it too. But then Aaron realized what this meant. The girls were taking Robert to a bar to meet other men. He had never considered the idea of Robert with another man and he started feeling a level of jealousy that he hadn't felt before. It was one thing in the past when he was insecure about Robert choosing a women over him but now the idea of Robert being with other men was just making Aaron feel pure old fashion jealousy. 

He was trying to act cool over the whole thing but Vic knew him to well. "Aaron you knew this was going to happen eventually. Especially after last week. Last week was the final straw. Not only for Robert but also for me. I was not going to see you hurt him any more. And neither were the rest of the girls. I knew what Robert did last year was a horrible thing but you have gone above and beyond in the number of times you have kicked him when he was down. We all decided as a group we weren't going to let it happen anymore so we're taking him out."

"You mean you're taking him out in hopes to pull someone."

"And what's wrong with that if it were to happen? He has just as much right to move on and find someone else as you had. Or is he supposed to be punished for the rest of his life and never meet anyone again?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"I'd have no problem with that. It would serve him right." Chas speaks up from behind Vic. "Plus, he's got Rebecca right there in his own house. What else does he want? Greedy as usual."

"Oh shut it mum. Be thankful that isn't what happened each time you screwed over a man."

"Robert won't be living with us anymore. He's spent the last few days shopping for a flat in Hotten and finally found one that he and Seb are moving into. In fact he's there now hopefully signing the lease. My place is to small for all four of us plus there was no way Robert was going to live under the same roof as Rebecca even while he's trying to help her recover. And, we all felt it was unsafe for Seb too. Rebecca can't be around him without constant supervision and the risk was to great. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything yet because I think he's looking to move Home James into Hotten as well."

"I'd invite you to join us Aaron but to be honest, you're the last person on the planet that Robert would want there."

With that Vic and Bernice walked over to the other women. It wasn't long before Priya announced that their limo had arrived so all six women filed out of the pub and climbed into the vehicle and they were off.

It didn't take Aaron long to make his decision and he was out the door of the pub in a flash as his mum was yelling at him to return and not do anything stupid. A quick change of clothes and he was in his car on his way to Leeds.

Once Aaron had found a place to park and made his way into the club it didn't take long before he saw some of the girls standing together enjoying their drinks and checking out the crowd but he wasn't seeing Robert right way. There were a lot of dark nooks in this basement bar so he was about to go check another area when he saw a patch of blond hair in the far back corner. Once he took a better look he saw it was Robert having a good chat with a tall good looking dark haired bloke with some scruff on his face. Could of been a taller version of himself if he didn't know better. 

Aaron moved around a post to try to get a better view. That is when he saw the other man lean over and say something directly into Robert's ear. Aaron watched a grin appear on Robert's face and then Robert tell the man something back. The man nodded but didn't appear to have a smile on his face like Robert did but they still then handed each other their phones to obviously plug in phone numbers. 

He once again felt that unsettled queasiness in his stomach with the thought of Robert and that other bloke getting acquainted and exchanging numbers. He was becoming even more upset thinking about the two men in bed together and Robert doing all of the things to that other bloke that Aaron remembers him having done to him. All those things he wants done to him again by Robert. 

It was at that moment that Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he was surprised to see Alex.

"What are you doing here," his boyfriend asked him with a very surprised look. 

Aaron was scrambling to think quick on his feet before he finally said. "To see you. You had mentioned this is where you were coming tonight with your friends so I thought I would surprise you." 

Alex knew he hadn't told Aaron this was where he was going to be tonight because he didn't know it himself until his friends talked him into it but we went with Aaron's little white lie for the moment until he figured out what was really going on. It didn't take long though because suddenly Victoria came around the corner and was looking right at them.

"Hello Alex, surprised you're here. Aaron didn't say you were going to be here too." Alex nodded toward Vic and then turned to Aaron. 

"You came here with Victoria tonight?" Aaron was about to speak but Vic jumped in before he could say anything. "Yes, there was a group of us coming tonight and we were meeting at the pub to wait for our ride. Aaron was just sitting at the bar by himself having a pint so I coerced him to come with us. The rest of the gang is around here somewhere. Oh, there's Kerry and Priya and there's Vanessa, Bernice and Robert out on the dance floor."

Alex looked around and saw all of them there like Vic had said before giving Aaron another quick glance. He wasn't sure what to think about Aaron coming here with the rest of them, especially Robert. 

At the same time Aaron was looking around quite surprised at the save Vic had thrown out there. How she even knew to do that was beyond him but thankfully she did. But he could see the wheels turning in Alex's head and more than likely he was going to have more questions and Aaron wasn't interested in answering anymore. All he wanted to do was find Robert and stop him from leaving with another man. But, how does he do that now that his boyfriend is here. The wheels were turning in Aaron's head and it was making him dizzy. Why was he calling Alex his boyfriend? He's known for awhile now that Alex wasn't what he wanted long term. What he wanted was out there on the dance floor but he has pushed Robert away or let Robert push him away every time and it was about to happen again.

"So Aaron, did you get a chance to meet Mike yet?" Vic was asking him.

"Who's Mike?" Alex asked before Aaron could.

"I'm hoping someone new for Rob. They've been chatting it up for awhile now. I even got an introduction and you know Robert doesn't do that unless he likes someone. So anyway, it's about time he starts getting himself out there again. I mean seriously, he can't spend all of his time with only his son or sitting around watching you two."

Alex was looking out on the dance floor to see if Mike was out there with Robert. Then he looks at Aaron before suggesting they join Robert and Mike. Aaron looked like a deer in the headlights with that suggestion while quickly flicking his eyes back and forth between Alex and Vic not sure what to do.

"Listen guys, I'm going to scoot. Aaron, I assume since Alex his here you're going to leave with him instead of us? I'll see you guys back in the village then." With that Vic left giving one last glance at Aaron completely unsure if her friend was seeing through everything she had just done. She had been seeing how unhappy Aaron has been of late and she could tell he and Alex weren't in it for the long haul. But she knew her friend all to well and he would have to be practically pushed over the cliff before he would do something about it. 

"Listen Alex, let's go get a beer and talk." Alex looks at him and nods before they head to the bar. They found a table in the far back once they had their drinks.

"What's up?"

Aaron just stared at Alex for a few seconds afraid to start but it was now or never. He would be afraid for the rest of his life if he didn't knock this obstacle down so with that in mind Aaron proceeded to break Alex's heart. Truth be told Alex was expecting it or had been expecting it for some time. He wasn't blind to the far away looks in Aaron's eyes or the distance he always kept between them. Alex knew Aaron hasn't given himself completely to their fledgling relationship but he hoped he eventually would but that was a hope that never happened. It didn't take long for Aaron to say his peace and Alex didn't really have much of a response to give him back. He could think of plenty of harsh things he could tell Aaron but what would be the point. In the end he asked Aaron to not call him even if it didn't work out with Robert and to keep his phone away from Liv. With that Alex was out the door allowing Aaron to breathe and to actually smile for a moment as he felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. However, his work was not complete yet.

It only took a few seconds to find Robert again as he stood with the girls. The other bloke was no where to be seen but that didn't mean he still wasn't around. Aaron knew what he had to do and surprisingly this step felt less scary than the last even though he knew very well Robert could easily tell him to go away. Aaron started to move toward Robert and only took a couple of steps before Robert saw him. His eyes grew big and his mouth dropped open as Aaron was the last person Robert expected to see or wanted to see. Aaron stopped briefly as he saw a multitude of emotions cross over Roberts face in a matter of seconds with the final one being anger. The anger building in Robert was obvious to anyone looking which had each of the girls instantly looking around to see who was causing the sudden change in him. 

Vic was the first to see Aaron. With a quick glance to her brother she reached over to touch his arm but he was already grabbing his coat and starting to leave. Robert's sudden departure caught everyone by surprise. He was gone before it even registered with anyone. Aaron finished walking over to the girls as he watched the back of Robert head go up the stairs to exit the club.

"What the hell are you doing Aaron?"

"I wanted to talk to Robert. I need to talk to Robert."

"Why?"

"Because I still love him Vic and I'm pretty sure you knew that just a few minutes ago over there with Alex."

"You've had a funny way of showing it don't you think."

It was Kerry who spoke next. "Is it hard Aaron?"

Aaron just shakes his had with a quizzical look on his face not having a clue what Kerry is going on about.

"Is it hard to keep it straight in your head? Which one you love and which one you fuck? It would be hard for me so I was just wondering if it's hard for you to keep it straight."

Rest of the girls had a shocked but amused look on their faces. Leave it to Kerry to pull no punches. Aaron had no response and knew what Kerry and the rest of them were thinking of him at that moment.

"Listen, I just broke it off with Alex and I really have to talk to Robert."

"Then I'd high tail it out of here and go find him because Aaron, I'm guessing you have one last shot. This past week and especially yesterday, whatever was left of his heart that you hadn't already destroyed I'm pretty sure was shattered. You've successfully kicked him now so many times while he was down that he has no more feeling. On top of everything else that has happened he's just verily surviving. So thanks for that Aaron. It took all of us to coax him out tonight and I think he had a good time until just now. But I think there is probably one last chance still available for you. God knows why. But Aaron, my brother is a broken man right now. He turned down a fine man tonight because while he's ready to leave you behind he is no where ready to be with someone else yet. But, if he says no to you, I expect you to walk away and stay away for good."

"You'll have all of us to deal with if you don't." Bernice said followed by Kerry once again with "and I won't hesitate to rip your balls off and throw them in that crusher of yours."

Aaron just stood there and looked around at all of the women who were all giving him that look of 'you heard us right' and then it was Vic, "So what are you doing still standing here."

He turned and made a dash up the stairs and out the door not sure where he was heading because he had no idea where Robert had gone. Once outside he started to look around searching for the older man wondering if he had already gotten a taxi and had left. He wasn't sure why he started to walk down the street but he did. It was like something was drawing him and as it turned out it was someone that was drawing him. At the end of the block he found Robert sitting on a bench staring into the sky unaware until the last second that Aaron was approaching.

"Go away Aaron. I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere until I say what I came to say," Aaron answers even though his gut was reeling from what Robert had just said to him. He really had pushed Robert away one to many times and he was going to have to work extra hard to fix that, if he could fix it at all.

"Go on then, say what you have to say and then go find your boyfriend."

Aaron is about to speak but Robert jumped up and spoke instead.

"No, wait. I'm going to speak. You told me back in December Aaron that you were moving on and that you hoped one day, when I was ready that I could move on too. At Christmas you told me you chose Alex and even if it wasn't Alex it would be anyone but me. You've told me over and over we were done and then of all the days of the year you chose our anniversary to have Alex move in with you. Message received loud and clear."

"I'm sorry about all of that. Especially these last two weeks when I've been so hot and cold to you. But Robert, I tried. I tried so hard to walk away from you. I tried to forget about you. I've said horrible things to you in hopes that it would help me move on. Everyone tells me to forget about you. But I can't. You're in my heart Robert and you're not going away. And finally, finally, I've come to terms with that and I've come to terms with one other thing. I don't want you to leave me heart. I want you there. I want us together. I really do want our messed up life together, forever."

"You don't mean that Aaron. I've seen how happy you have been all of these past weeks. I've seen you smiling and laughing with your friends and family and I had nothing to do with any of that. You're better off without me and we both know that."

"Will you stop telling me how I feel and who I should be with? If I say I want to be with you then that is what I mean and it's not up for discussion or debate."

"OK, so instead of me telling you why you shouldn't want to be with me why don't you tell me why you want to risk all that hurt all over again because we all know I'll screw up again at some point."

"You want to know why? Because you're Robert Sugden and regardless of what you think, you are the kindest, most loving man that I know. When you care about someone they will never go without because you will spend your last breath making sure they are cared for and loved. That is who you are Robert."

"I'm also the guy who would cheat on you and get a woman pregnant only three weeks after we were married."

"And I'm the guy who never trusted you. Who let his temper get him sent to prison and force you to deal with everything at home on your own. I'm the one who stopped talking to you and started using drugs. I'm the one that made Liv keep it a secret from you and then I'm the one who pushed you away and told you I had no use for you and that I'd just as soon use drugs than be with you and then walked away. I'm the one you pushed you to hard and to far that led to you making your mistake. So don't think you're the only guilty party in everything that happened back then. We both hurt each other. Now it's time to put that all behind us and focus on the future and I want that future with you Robert."

Aaron had noticed that while he was talking Robert had looked down at his feet and hadn't raised his head back up. Even after Aaron had stopped talking Robert was still looking at his feet. Is Robert about to tell him no for good?

"Talk to me Robert. Our biggest problem in the past was that we never told each other what was really going on inside each of us because we were afraid we'd scare the other away. You're not going to scare me away Robert so don't be afraid of me or to tell me anything that you are thinking and feeling. Please."

It took a few seconds but Robert finally raised his head up and tears were pouring out of his eyes and it was obvious that they had been for awhile.

"I'm afraid Aaron." Robert is almost not able to get the words out between the sobs and the tears. "I can't go through this again. My heart won't take it. I'm verily holding it together now. This whole break up has torn me into shreds. There are pieces of me laying everywhere. I'm not sure I can ever be put back together."

Aaron is down on his knees in front of Robert instantly. He had his hands on Robert's thighs rubbing them to show him how much he cares.

"That won't ever happen Robert because we are both in such better places. I won't let it happen. You told me once that I was the strongest person you know well, let me be strong for you now. For both of us. I love you Robert."

"You think I'm in a better place Aaron? I'm bricking it right now. I'm tortured everyday by what I did and not just with you. But with everything. It's all I can do to get out of bed each morning. I'm a mess and you don't need to be putting up with that."

"You're my bloody mess Rob. You are also my rock. The man who has saved me so many times from my own self destruction. You let me go so I could get better and I did. And, you may not see it or feel it but you've gotten better too. You're now the man I always knew you could be and you're crazy if you think I'm going to let all of that slip through my fingers again."

Robert is still crying and not caring who saw. Aaron finally leans in and wraps Robert into his arms as the blonde man rest his head in the space next o Aaron's neck breathing in all of his former husband. Aaron continues to hold him tight until Robert gets his emotions back under control. At that point Aaron pushes his head back from Robert's while placing a hand on his left cheek.

"A year ago Robert you told me that I was going to go away. We didn't know yet for how long but you said however long it was when it was over I would come back home to you and we'd never look back. Robert, it's time for you to come home and we'll never look back."

Aaron then places his other hand on Rob's other cheek and leans in to kiss him. At first it was a small light kiss that Robert didn't return but it slowly turned into a deep passionate kiss that slowly Robert succumbed to. Robert's mouth opened slightly and Aaron's tongue was able to immediately find it's way to meet Robert's tongue. Soon small noises were coming from both men but those were suddenly drowned out by a series of loud whistles and cat calls. The noise forced the two men to pull apart and when they turned around they saw Robert's gal pals lined up on the sidewalk showing their excitement. Surprisingly it was Vanessa that was quick to close the gap between them and place her arms around both Robert and Aaron giving them each a quick kiss on each of their temples.

"It's about time you idiots."

When she pulled back Robert made a point of looking at Victoria who was standing there sobbing with Bernice standing behind her and having her arms wrapped around Vic protecting her like a big sister is suppose to do. Robert tilts his head and tries to smile at her in hopes he can get a smile back. Aaron turns to look at what Robert is looking at and can't help but smile. Of course Victoria made this happen. It was Aaron that gives her a grin and nods for her to get over to them. She immediately pulls away from Bernice and practically runs to both of their arms as she begins crying. The three of them holding each other tightly for a few moments until Victoria steps back and gives each of them a slug in their arms.

"Don't you ever put me through another year like this past year or I swear to God I'll end both of you myself."

"I love you to sis." Robert is smiling when he leans over and kisses Vic on the cheek before pulling Aaron back into another kiss on his lips."

"OK, I don't need to be in the middle of your reunion snog fest. Go find a taxi and go home." 

Before they could move though the rest of the girl squad made their way over to the guys and they each took their turn hugging both men and giving their congratulations. Before they broke up though it was Aaron that had the first realization.

"Ummm.. I do need a favor from all of you to please keep this quiet for now. As you can imagine I really don't need Liv or my mum finding out about us through the village grapevine."

Robert just chuckles at the odd looks from the girls. "If that happens you'll probably all be attending my funeral next week."

The smiles all came to their faces as they acknowledged what the guys were telling them.

"Yeah, they will get told tomorrow and I'm sure you will all know when mum finds out."

"Everyone within 5km of the village will know the moment Chas finds out." Everyone just looks at Kerry for a second until they all crack up laughing."

As the group was breaking up and heading back toward the taxi stand Vic turned to Robert to remind him. "I assume you're not coming home tonight so just a reminder that I'm working the early shift and Diane has that early dentist appointment so you need to be home by seven when she drops off Seb."

"Got it mum. Now go so we can get back to snogging." Vic and the others just shake their heads as they head back to the club.

Once the girls had left Aaron and Robert had their arms around each other giving each other little kisses again. 

"You know we have to figure out how we are going to do this and make it work. No shortcuts this time. We do everything the right way and we talk to each other about everything." Robert was being very serious. It was so important to him that he didn't screw this up this time.

"First order of business if you canceling the lease on the flat in Hotten."

"How do you know about.... wait, never mind. Listen Aaron, we'll talk about it OK."

"Well then in the need to communicate everything I'm just going to say we can deal with all of that stuff tomorrow because tonight all I want to do is get my husband back into bed and take him apart piece by piece with my tongue." Aaron was no longer afraid to voice such desires publicly to Robert. It no longer made him blush to be blunt about what he liked or what he wanted when it came to sex. All part of the growth Aaron has had this past year as he worked with his counselor to learn to be more open and honest about his feelings.

Robert's eyes just widen from hearing Aaron's bold statement of what's to come. A million thoughts were whirling through his mind at the moment with the most prominent being how much has changed in the past hour from trying to be bold and meeting new people to the love of his life returning to him and professing his love and desire to get back together. It had turned into a magical night and Robert wasn't sure he wanted it to end just in case tomorrow he finds out it never happened.

Aaron reached out and grabbed Robert's hand. He intertwined his fingers with Robert's then pulled his hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. "Let's go home Mr. Dingle." 

Once they got back to the village they had to quietly sneak into the Mill to not wake up Gerry or Liv. That would not be a good way for them to discover they were back together. So once Aaron had successfully gotten Robert to his bedroom they proceeded to spend the next two hours reintroducing themselves to each other and Aaron fulfilling his promise of taking Robert apart from head to toe with his tongue. It was hard to keep their voices quiet to not alert the others in the house but Aaron was able to give Robert about as good of welcome home as Robert could dream of. They finally fell into each others arms and a deep sleep that neither had gotten in months if they were both honest.

"FUCK" Robert had just opened his eyes and he got that instant gut feel that you get when you know you have over slept. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and saw it was 8:06. He was suppose to be home over an hour ago to get Seb. Robert flew out of bed and was grabbing his clothes trying to put them all on as fast as he could. Aaron was just stirring in his sleep from the commotion that Robert was making.

"What's going on? Come back to bed."

"Aaron, Aaron wake up. Wake up now. I'm late. I need your help." Aaron's eyes flew open with that plea and suddenly he remembered and he to was up in a flash as he looked for his underwear with no luck. 

"Here" Robert tossed him his as he hadn't wasted anytime to put them on before he put his jeans on. "Unless you want your sister to see me fly out of the house you need to go clear the way so I don't get seen."

The previous night had been sensational but now both Aaron and Robert realized they were back in the real world as life didn't get put on hold while they found their way back to each other. They were in luck as Liv and Gerry had already left and based on the fact there were no dirty dishes it meant they had probably gone to the cafe for breakfast which gave Aaron the perfect opening to get Robert out of the house.

Robert was giving Aaron a kiss as he was already moving toward the door. "I'll text you when I know what is going on but I'll have Seb all day with Vic at work as well as Rebecca at home too.

"Go, you're running late and I don't want you in trouble because of it. We'll figure the rest out later." They gave each other one more kiss before Robert was out the door and making the quick walk toward Keeper's in hope no one had seen him leave Aaron's.

Robert heard him before he even got to the front door. Seb was wailing louder than Robert had ever heard him. He couldn't imagine what was wrong as he quickly opened the front door and rushed into the house.

"Oh God Rebecca, what have you done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert deals with Seb's accident while Aaron tells Paddy and Liv and their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone else I think, couldn't get much writing done this past week while watching the real reunion. I chose to make Liv and Chas' learning about the reunion a little more exciting than canon. Even decided to make Dr. Alex a little spiteful too.

Robert couldn't get to Rebecca and Seb fast enough. Seb was still wailing louder than Robert had ever heard him cry. Rebecca was standing wide eyed in a trance not moving not knowing what to do. Robert could see Seb's little right arm and leg were bright cherry red like they had been burned.

"What the hell happened" as Robert took Seb from his mother. Rebecca just continued to stand there and do nothing as well as not speak too. "Rebecca, what happened?" Robert touched Seb's leg and his son screamed again. Robert quickly took him into the kitchen and started applying cold water to both his arm and leg. "Rebecca, speak to me. REBECCA."

Rebecca finally came out of her trance and came into the kitchen, standing in the door looking at Robert. "I didn't know what to do and I didn't know how to call anybody."

"What happened.?"

"Seb accidentally kicked my cuppa and it surprised me and it spilled all over him. I had just made it so it was still boiling."

"Oh God. I'm sorry Seb, I should have been here. It will be ok." Robert is kissing his son's forehead and he continues to run cold water over his arm and leg. Robert is trying to figure out what to do as Rebecca continues to stand in the door totally unaware of what she had just done. Robert doesn't think it is bad enough to call 999 but his car is still in Hotten. Vic is at work and Diane is at the dentist. Robert is scrambling on what to do when he hears his son let out another scream. That is all it took for Robert to go into automatic mode. He has Rebecca hold Seb as he makes a dash upstairs to find two wash cloths and a big fluffy towel. Once he returns to the kitchen he soaks the wash cloths in cold water and apply them to Seb's little arm and leg. He then wraps his son in the towel. He tells Rebecca to get her coat. Robert then finds Vic's car keys. The car seat was in his car so Rebecca was going to have to hold Seb as they drove to the hospital. Robert verily fit behind the wheel in Vic's little car but he was going to have to make it work.

As he drove to the hospital Robert was kicking himself. How could he be so careless. He knew Diane was coming at 7am to drop off Seb but he had put his needs before his son's and look what happened. He tells himself that he is a horrible father. That self doubt and self flagellation is returning. Just like how he hurt Aaron, now he's hurting his son. 

\----------

As Aaron get dressed for work he heard his phone. He wasn't able to get to it in time but he saw it was a text from Alex. He wants to come and get his stuff later in the day when he gets off his shift. Great, he's glad his stuff will be gone but he's not wanting to face Alex again so soon. It also makes him realize he has several other people to tell about what happened. He knows he can't count on the girls to keep their mouth shut for to long. He has to tell everyone today even if it's the last thing he wants to do. 

He decides to go to the cafe for breakfast himself where he still finds Gerry. Liv has already left to catch the bus to school but Gerry is still there flirting with any female that will let him flirt causing Aaron to roll his eyes.

"How long have you been here bothering everyone when there is a load of work at the yard waiting for you? This is not what I hired you to do is it?" Gerry jumps up and quickly heads out the door. It's amusing to Aaron just how obedient Gerry is to him when he is anything but to just about everyone else. If only Aaron knew it was because of how much Gerry actually respects and looks up to him. Aaron then sees Vanessa and Paddy sitting together and he was waved over to join them. Vanessa was giving him that look that here was a perfect opportunity. 

"Morning" Paddy seemed exceptionally cheerful which only meant one thing. One thing Aaron didn't like thinking about. Paddy and his mum doing the deed.

"So I stopped by yours last night and you weren't home and Liv or Gerry really weren't sure where you were."

"Yeah, I was out." Aaron really not ready to have this conversation but he could tell Vanessa wasn't going to let him out of it.

"That's all I'm getting, you were out?"

"I'm not 15 Paddy. I don't have to report to my parents what I do each night."

Paddy just sighed hoping Aaron would be a little more conversational. He knew he had been struggling of late with his feelings even after committing officially to Alex.

"Actually Aaron joined us girls last night at a club in Hotten."

Paddy almost choked on his sip of tea because that was so not Aaron like. Something had to be up if Aaron had gone clubbing with some of the women of the village.

"OK, now I'm really intrigued. What spurred this on?"

Aaron just sighed and looked down as he tried to avoid this conversation as much as possible.

"Go on Aaron. I'm not going to let you get out of this and I've set the table for you. You told us you were going to tell everyone today and, well, Paddy is the easiest to start with I'm guessing. So here's your practice run."

Paddy is looking back and forth between Aaron and Vanessa now completely at a loss and totally confused. He has no idea what she is talking about but since it is Aaron related he assumes it's something big.

"Fine" Aaron puts his tea down and looks directly at Paddy. "I broke it off with Alex last night."

"What? Why? Didn't you just ask him to move in yesterday?"

"Yes and that was a huge mistake on my part. I never wanted him to move in. I just felt sorry for him about the boiler busted at his place and then my mum and Liv were there giving me those looks and I caved."

"Caved? What is that suppose to me."

"You know full well what it means Paddy. The only reason I was still dating Alex or even dating him to start with because those two had shoved him in my face and kept pushing and I just went along with it to make them happy."

"Why on earth would you do that. That's not what they want. They want you happy Aaron."

"Yeah, as long as it is what makes them happy. If my happiness was something or someone they didn't like they wouldn't care one bit about my happiness. It would be all about what they want and you know that Paddy as well as anyone."

"That's not......"

"Don't even finish that sentence because you know it's a big fat lie."

"So I take it we are talking about Robert then? He's what really makes you happy just like I thought last week?"

"Yes. He's the only one who has ever made me happy. And what happened last year doesn't matter. I miss him and I want him back."

"I told you before Aaron that I will support whoever you want to be with because I just want you to be happy."

"See Aaron, I knew Pads would be OK with this. But you have to tell him the rest."

Paddy is frowning a little at Vanessa now. "What is the rest and more important since when are you involved in Aaron's love life?"

"Go on Aaron and tell him or I will." Aaron is struggling to find the words. Vanessa gives him a few more moments before she gave up and jumped in. "Aaron showed up at the club last night after he found out we were taking Robert out on the pull and helping him meet new people."

Paddy's eyes got big. "You and who took Robert out on the pull?" The man was having a hard time getting his head around that idea.

"Yes. Me, Victoria, Bernice, Kerry and Priya took Robert out last night. The man has been a mess and to be quite honest, this one hear had caused most of it the way he had been messing with his emotions lately. Wednesday was the final straw. Robert was hurting a lot and we all just decided it was time to help him move on. So we took him to this new gay club in Leeds and it was working. Eventually he was chatting with this very fit bloke. Even got his phone number then this one here showed up out of the blue."

"It feels like I'm being given pieces to a puzzle but you aren't giving me everything."

Finally Aaron couldn't take anymore. "After Vic told me they were taking Rob to the club in hopes he would meet someone new I had to go. I realized I had finally pushed him away to many times and he was done. The idea of Rob meeting someone knew woke me up to what I was about to lose. I had been more worried about making everyone else happy by dating who they wanted me to date and I almost lost who made me happy."

"Almost?"

"Rob and I were able to say our peace to each other and I asked him to come home and take me back and he said yes."

Paddy smiled at Aaron then gave him one of his slaps on his shoulder then he got serious again. "And what about Alex?"

"Like I said we broke up last night. He was at the same club. He and his work friends had gone there and I ran into them. I had Alex standing in front of me and all I could see was Rob across the room exchanging phone numbers with this very fit guy. I broke up with Alex at that very moment."

"And I was proud of him too Paddy. Aaron here finally did what he wanted and not what others were trying to make him do which you have been guilty of in the past."

"I've never wanted anything other than Aaron to be happy."

"Oh I believe you Paddy the problem is that to many of you think that you are the only ones that know what makes him happy and you totally ignore his feelings and what he wants."

"That is not what we did."

"Yes Paddy you and others have been horribly guilty of that. Aaron was seldom actually listened to and taken seriously if his feelings didn't line up with yours."

Paddy was about to speak up and protest but one look at Aaron and he saw the look in his eyes that they were right. Aaron's feelings had never really been taken serious since he first self harmed and tried to top himself. His feelings had only mattered when they aligned with what Chas wanted and even Paddy never argued with what Chas wanted. 

"If that is the way I've treated in the past then I'm sorry Aaron. But your an adult now and I can and will respect all of your decisions you make about everything unless they break the law."

Aaron just nodded feeling a wave of relief go over him. 

"So Robert eh?"

"Come on Paddy, you've always known but like mum you just tried to pretend otherwise."

"There may be something to what you are saying but I know he loves you and I have always known you loved him. I understand some of what happened last year but not everything and I know you both have gone through a lot so I hope you are both coming out the other side better."

"We are Pads. Both of us have been to hell and back. Both of us have learned a lot of lessons about ourselves and both of us want to make this work. I think Rob still has some doubts that I'm serious. I think he is still having a hard time forgiving himself about what happened between us as well as some other stuff. I'm trying to help him through that but I have a feeling it's not going to go away real quick. I just hope he doesn't let it get worse."

"What about the baby?"

"What about him? He's great. Seb is great and I'm looking forward to getting to know him better."

"That's a change in attitude. What's changed?"

"Me. My talks with my counselor. I now realize Seb isn't at fault for anything. He's an innocent baby. He's not to blame for anything. Plus I use to be worried that with him I would only see what Rob and Rebecca did but I don't. I just see this little boy who is a part of the man I love. He's an extension of Robert so how can I not love him too?"

Paddy just shakes his head and smiles. "Wow, that is a very mature adult attitude. In fact there are probably a lot of adults that would struggle to feel that way in your shoes. I'm proud of you."

Vanessa leans over and slaps Aaron's shoulder. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Aaron just smiled at her. "But of course the fun admissions are still left to do aren't they."

Paddy looks at them both and smiles. "Liv and Chas?"

"Yes, they have to be told today and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Where's Robert? He's surely not going to make you do it alone is he?"

"I would if I was him" Vanessa is smiling as she said it. "Sorry, I'm only kidding. Where is he anyway? I figured you would be tied at the hip today."

"He had to head home this morning to get Seb. Vic had the early shift and Diane had a dentist appointment. We over slept so he flew out of the house this morning because that meant Rebecca would be alone with Seb and she can't do that yet."

Paddy has that confused look on his face again. "What do you mean she can't. She's his mother."

"Yes but she doesn't have all of her brain function yet and still struggles with her memory. Vic and Rob are finding out how difficult it is to care for her and what the risk is to leave her alone. She doesn't remember things from one day to the next. It's horrible and very stressful from what I can gather. So Rob was scared when he left this morning because of that and I haven't heard from him since." 

"Why don't we stop by his and see how he's doing."

"You'd do that with me?"

"Aaron, I'll do anything for you. Even help Robert out. Come on let's go."

Vanessa just smiles at them. "It'll be fine Aaron. Go help your husband."

Aaron and Paddy start to walk to Keeper's Cottage when Aaron notices that neither Vic or Rob's cars are there but they didn't come home in Rob's car last night and he was in Hotten so Aaron's not sure where Rob's car is but Vic is working so why would her car be gone too? He is feeling that niggle at the back of his neck that something is wrong. Aaron suddenly finds himself looking around and Paddy has sensed a change in his son.

"Aaron?"

"Something's not right Paddy."

Aaron quickly walks up to the door and finds the front door slightly ajar. After taking a quick breath Aaron pushes it open and calls out and getting no answers. Paddy follows in behind Aaron realizing now why he is concerned. Aaron calls out Rob's name, then Rebecca's, then Vic's and get no answers from any of them. After checking the kitchen and living room he dashes up the stairs and checks each bedroom eventually finding the house empty. There is no sign that Aaron should be worried about anything but never the less he was. He just had the feeling so he pulled out his phone and called Robert. Seconds later he hears a phone ring. Following the sound into the kitchen he finds Rob's phone on the kitchen counter next to the sink. 

"Aaron, is that Robert's phone?"

"Yes" Aaron continues to try to figure out what is going on. He can't place his finger on it but something just doesn't feel right about the scene. He is still holding Robert's phone and he suddenly gets the idea to look to see what the last thing was that Robert did on the phone before he left it on the kitchen counter. Luckily Robert hadn't changed the password on his phone from a year ago so he was able to get into it and it only took a few seconds to find the last thing Robert had used the phone for. He had done a Google search on how to treat a burn on a baby.

"Oh God. I got to go Paddy. I think Seb is hurt."

"Why do you think that."

"This is the last thing Rob used his phone for before leaving it on the counter." Aaron shows the Google page to Paddy while he was becoming very worried. "I got to go. I bet they are at the hospital."

Aaron starts to run out the door when Paddy grabs him. "Wait. Just wait Aaron."

"I can't. I need to get there."

"I know but I can't keep up with you so my house is closer lets go get my car and I'll drive you." Aaron just nods his head as they take off to Paddy's car.

As they drive into Hotten Paddy is trying to assure Aaron everything will probably be OK. That surely Rebecca wouldn't hurt her son.

"All I know is if something has happened to Seb because we overslept Rob will never forgive himself and I can't risk him pushing me away again because of it. I verily got him back last night."

"That would never happen Aaron. That man loves you."

"That man, as you put it, actually hates himself more though. He has a level of depression over what he did that I've never seen and he spends more time now pushing me away because he doesn't think he deserves me more than I ever pushed him or anybody away in the worst of my bad mental health days."

"Are you sure you have that right? This is Robert Sugden we're talking about."

"And that is part of the problem right there. Everyone thinking he is this indestructible man who feels nothing. Paddy, he is a completely broken man. I didn't realize how broken he was until last night because he does hide it so well. So it doesn't help when the whole village just assumes he's this tough nut that can stand up to anything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But Aaron, whatever Robert is dealing with I have no doubt you'll help him through it."

"I just hope he lets me."

The rest of the trip to the hospital was quiet. Paddy let Aaron out at the front door while he went to park the car. Once he checked at reception to verify that Robert and Seb were there he set off for A&E in hopes he could find them. It didn't take long before he could hear Seb's crying . He explained who he was to the nurse at the desk who then pointed him to the correct room. When Aaron walked into the room he saw the doctor and nurse were treating Seb with Rob at their side trying to calm his son. Rebecca was standing back against the wall not paying to much attention and frankly with a why am I here look on her face. 

Robert turned and saw Aaron immediately when he stepped into the room and the tears started to pour out of his eyes immediately. Aaron made quick work of the distance between the two of them and pulled Rob into a brief hug before they both turned back to Seb. Aaron continued to rub Rob's back 

"He's going to be fine." The doctor was now finished with his inspection. "Luckily they are minor burns. They will heal and not leave any scars but it is good that you brought him in. The nurse here will apply some burn ointment on then bandage the burns. She will show you how to do it yourself as the dressings will need to be changed daily and left on for a few days."

During this whole time Rebecca had not been paying attention to anything the doctor and nurse had told them. It was like she didn't care, bored that she had to be there. Robert had told Aaron she was having issues but this was not what he expected. 

"Robert, what the hell happened?" 

The older man was still doting over his son and not paying attention to Aaron. "Robert, hey, talk to me."

"What Aaron? My son got hurt because I wasn't doing my job as a father. I failed him the first day I thought about myself instead of him. Look what happened. I can't do both can I without messing up?"

"Robert, no. Don't you go there. I'm not watching you fall apart again. Do you hear me? Robert. Robert, talk to me."

The nurse said it would not take to much longer. With that Robert turned to Aaron with a sad look. "There is something you can do for me." 

"Anything"

"I need you to go to my car and get the car seat out of it and bring it here."

"Of course. Give me your keys and tell me where your car is and I'll take care of it."

Aaron got Paddy to take him to Robert's car which had been parked at a hotel in Hotten that apparently Rob had been staying out these past two days while hunting for a flat. He needs to make sure Rob cancels that lease because he can tell the state of mind he is in right now that he might go ahead and move to Hotten which is the last thing Aaron wants him to do. Aaron drives Rob's car to the hospital and takes the carrier inside to a waiting husband. Seb was all bandaged up and ready to go. Robert got him settled into his carrier and out to his car. Once strapped in as well as getting Rebecca into the car he was ready to head home. Aaron told him that he would drive Vic's car back to the village and Paddy would follow them both.

Once back to the village Rob took Seb quickly into Keeper's. Vic had not been home from work long and hadn't even realized yet that her car had been gone.

"Where have you been?" Vic asked. Rebecca and then Aaron and Paddy followed in behind them. Vic was now worried seeing the two men.

"Rob? Aaron, what's going on?" Paddy was helping Rebecca with her coat and having her sit down. It was obvious that this ordeal had completely confused her which then was making her upset and agitated. Paddy was trying to calm her down. He had been unaware of her mental condition until Aaron had told him earlier today and know he was getting a first hand look at how bad she was. Aaron then motioned for Vic to follow him into the kitchen.

"Aaron?"

Her friend took a deep breath before he started. "Rob and I overslept this morning and he didn't get home before Diane dropped off Seb so she left him with Rebecca." Vic just closed her eyes at that point. "When Rob got here she had spilled boiling water on Seb's arm and leg. We've just come from the hospital. I didn't know about it until I came here looking for Rob and found your front door open. Then I found his phone on the counter. He took off to the hospital in such a rush apparently that he forgot it. Anyway, I saw the last thing he had googled was burns on a baby so Paddy and I guessed he had gone to the hospital and he had. He drove your car because his was still in Hotten from yesterday. Anyway, Seb is alright. The burns were minor but Rob's beating himself up big time thinking he's failed as a father because he took time for himself last night with me instead of being here for his son. Now he's withdrawn and not talking to me."

"And Rebecca?"

"She's been quiet through the whole thing. I'm not sure it has registered with her what happened or what she did."

"I knew it. I knew we wouldn't be able to have her look after Seb. He's not safe around her."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Rob realizes that now and he's feeling guilty that this had to happen to wake him up to that fact. I just don't want to lose him Vic now that I just got him back and it felt like he was pulling away from me at the hospital thinking he was going to have to chose between me and Seb."

"Don't let him pull away. You're going to have to keep fighting and being there for him. Be the strong one Aaron. I'll talk to him too. Does Paddy know about you two?"

"Yeah, Vanessa sort of forced me to tell him at the cafe this morning. He was fine. Great actually but I'm not expecting the same from my mum. Me and Rob were going to tell her and Liv today but now...... What do I do Vic?"

Paddy joined them in the kitchen. He overheard the last comments that Aaron made. That is when he decides to speak up. "I don't think Rebecca has a clue of how serious this could have been. I have to ask Vic, how safe is it for Seb to be around her."

"I thought she was doing OK. I've seen clues but now this. I don't know. Rob, Lachlan, Diane and I need to talk and figure things out. And you too Aaron if you want."

"What if I got Rob and Seb to move to the Mill?" Both Paddy and Vic do a double take at that comment from Aaron.

"Are you two ready for that yet?"

"I'm not talking about tomorrow. Liv still has to be told. That won't be easy. Rob and I talked about taking things slow but we might not be able to for Seb's sake. I don't know. It's a big mess isn't it."

Paddy looks at Aaron and then puts his arm around him. "You'll get through and I'll help you guys. I promise. But you also need to know one other thing I haven't had a chance to tell you yet. Alex saw me in the waiting room while you were still with the doctor. He knows Seb was there. I hope he doesn't give you any trouble over it." 

"I need to talk to Rob." Aaron starts to leave but Paddy stops him.

"Remember, we have your mum's birthday party tonight too." Aaron just sighs as he leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs to Rob's room where he finds the blond sitting on the floor next to Seb's cot, his back leaning on his dresser looking over at his son while letting Seb hold on to his finger. Rob looks up at Aaron with tired red eyes. He had obviously been crying since he had come up to his room with Seb. Aaron immediately sat down next to Rob and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't know if I can do this Aaron."

"You've don't nothing wrong. It was an accident."

"An accident that wouldn't have happen if I would have been doing what I was suppose to be doing."

"Rob, you're allowed to live your life beyond taking care of your son. I'm sorry for my part in helping you oversleep. We just have to figure things out."

"I know and I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I didn't mean to take anything out on you." Aaron leans up and kisses Rob cheek then leans over to look at Seb and takes his own finger and strokes the boys little check.

"You were scared. I was scared. How is he."

"He calmed down and went to sleep. Like the doctor said, the burns weren't that bad. I was just terrified when I walked in this morning and saw what had happened realizing I should have been there."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Rob, can I come in."

"Of course." Vic opens the door to see both men on the floor next to Seb's cot. 

"There is a visitor here to see you. It's a Mrs. Sanders from Child Services." Rob could see the frown on Vic's face as she spoke while both Rob and Aaron were shocked to here that someone from Child Services was there. 

Mrs. Sanders had followed Vic up the stairs and walked into the small room past Vic to stand in the center of the group.

"Hello, are you Robert Sugden?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm Margaret Sanders from Child Services and we were given a report today of possible child abuse taking place at this resident with a Sebastian White. Is that your son."

"Yes, that is Seb."

"It was reported that you were involved in an incident that caused harm to your son and that it might not be the first time it has happened."

Aaron and Robert just looked at each other in shock totally confused at what this woman was talking about. Vic was looking credulous and almost about to say something before Rob gave her a look.

"I don't know who reported what to you but I can assure you this is the first accident Seb has been involved in. His mother had an accident this morning and Seb was mildly burned from it."

"His mother? Not you?"

"No, I was not here when it happened. I was suppose to be but I got held up and was late getting here so Seb was alone with his mother when the accident happened."

"Is his mother here?"

"Yes, Rebecca is downstairs but I think you have been given a misrepresentation of what actually happened."

Aaron is just nodding and trying to keep his temper under control. "And I have a very good idea who gave you that misinformation too." Robert turns to look at Aaron with a questioned look on his face trying to figure out what Aaron is referring too.

"Just before I came upstairs Paddy told me that Alex saw him in the waiting room and Paddy told him why we were there."

Vic couldn't hold back any longer. "Don't tell me that he's made up some lie to get back at Rob? And here I thought he was a good bloke."

Mrs. Sanders is listening to all of us realizing they were talking about her friend, Dr. Mason. "Why don't we get back to the main reason I am here."

"I think I can clear most of this up if you will let me." Aaron proceeded to walk through everything that happened yesterday between him and Alex, his history and reunion with Robert and then the oversleeping mistake this morning. Mrs. Sanders could tell he was being sincere and honest but she was surprised that Alex would do something like this.

"And how does the boy's mother play into all of this?" It was Robert then who explains Rebecca, Seb, the accident, her brain injury and how they are all just now figuring out what she can and can't do.

"The doctors told us that they thought she would be OK to live here and that living in a normal environment might help with her memory but she has seemed to become more distressed everyday this week that she has been here and this confirmed it today that there is no way she can be alone with Seb."

Robert continued to explain. "We were just starting to discuss what we needed to do about everything when you showed up. I know we don't have all the answers yet. We're waiting for Rebecca's nephew to get here to be a part of the discussion too. You can be assured this is being taken seriously and we plan to figure out a solution."

"I can see I was given some misinformation now and I apologize if I came on a little strong at the start but that's part of my job. You need to let Rebecca's doctors know what happened and how she has been acting this week. You also have to figure out some other living arrangements. It's obvious it's not safe having her here. It just unnecessarily increases the risk to Sebastian."

"We intend to figure this out and find a better solution."

"I am required to have a follow up visit after a call out like this so I'll be checking back in one week to see what changes in living arrangements you have been able to organize. Will that work for you?"

"Yes and we thank you for understanding our situation. This has been a challenging week as we are figuring it all out as we go."

"That's good but just remember you have to be 100% alert about protecting your son through all of this.

"Thank you and I fully intend to. He's my world." Rob just looks over and smiles at Seb who has slept through this whole discussion about him.

They all went downstairs and saw Mrs. Sanders out the door. Once she had left Robert literally collapsed on the sofa from complete exhaustion while Aaron began to fume.

"I'm going to kill Alex. I can't believe he did that."

"Aaron, don't even think that way or it will get your temper going and we know where that can lead" Paddy was now trying to calm Aaron down. "Besides, we have your mum's birthday party to go to and if you intend to tell her tonight you need to get your wits under control right now."

"He's right Aaron. I don't want you going off half cocked again. That has never worked for you or us in the past. Alex was still pissed at us so he retaliated. Not really a surprise when you think about. He's hurt." Robert was also making an attempt to get Aaron to calm down but any success at that was about to go right out the window when they all heard the front door open and then bang shut. When they all turned that way they saw a furious Liv staring at them all.

"So it is true then. You allowed that weasel to talk you into dumping Alex and then watched him abuse his own son. Just how big of an idiot are you Aaron because if you don't call the police on him I will."

"And if you do that you will find yourself on the first plane to Dublin along with all of your possessions Liv" The young girl quickly discovered she had picked the wrong moment to attack her brother. Aaron was already agitated and at his boiling point and she was about to feel the brunt of his anger.

"How dare you walk into this house and act like you know everything. You're nothing but an obnoxious loud mouth who thinks she knows it all teenager who for the past several months has done nothing but shove that good for nothing asshole doctor down my throat as you and my mum continued to try to dictate to me who I dated, who I could love and how I lived my life. Well, that just ended Liv because your reign of terror has just come to a crashing end. I finally found my balls last night and I did what I have wanted to do since Christmas and that was to dump the most boring condescending man I have ever met. He treated everyone in this village like we were stupid idiots and I let him because you and mum were all starry eyed over him because he was a doctor or something."

"That is not how it was and you know it."

"That is exactly how it was. The only reason I even was around him was due to your interfering and deciding who I should date and I was just pathetic enough to let you because I didn't want to disappoint you. Now I see though it all went to your head and you have become this little terror now thinking you can do whatever you want and I'll let you."

It was now Robert speaking up. "Aaron, just stop it. You're mad at Alex. Don't take it out on Liv. She's done nothing wrong."

"Rob, you have no idea. You have not been around so you haven't seen how much I have let her and my mum manipulate me. No more."

"Liv, I never stopped loving Rob. I have forgiven him for what all happened and he has forgiven me for all the things I did to him. You had no reason to be mad at him. He never did anything to hurt you and he has continued to love you through all of this even though you have treated him horribly."

"And what about how he hurt his son? You're ok with that?"

"He never did. What you heard, I'm guessing from Alex, was all a big lie that Alex made up to get back at me and Rob. Seb got a minor burn this morning but Rob wasn't the cause of it."

Liv was still mad but she could see that she had been lied to.

"Alex was just at the house to get his stuff and that is when he told me everything that Rob did and how he talked you into leaving Alex."

"Liv, Robert did none of that. He was as surprised as anybody when I went after him last night. In fact Vic and Bernice had taken Rob out last night to try to move on and maybe meet someone new and he did. I had found out what they were doing so I followed them to the club and I saw Robert talking and laughing with another bloke and I realized at that moment that I was on the verge of losing Robert because I had pushed him away so many times that he was finally moving on. Then out of the blue Alex showed up at the same club. I had Alex standing next to me but all I could see was Robert starting to move on and meet new people. That is when I realized at had to stop the madness. So I broke up with Alex on the spot then I spent the rest of the night chasing Robert and finally convincing him how I really felt."

Liv listened to her brother and could see the wetness in his eyes. She could also see the tears that were actually rolling down Robert's cheeks. She saw a big grin on Paddy's face and then she felt Victoria's arm around her shoulder.

"You know those two are meant for each other Liv. You aren't a fool. You have seen first hand how crazy they are for each other. Last year was a horrible year. So much went wrong because of the insecurities they both had that had been built up over the years inside each of them. Everything just went wrong and you unfortunately got caught in the middle of it all. That should have never happened. But Liv, this past year, they both also learned a lot about themselves and while they were apart they both worked on some of their faults. They are both healthier now and ready to make their relationship work. Now they just need the rest of their families to accept them and support them."

"Liv" it was now Robert's turn to speak to his little sister as he gets up and walks over to her. "I am truly sorry for how much I hurt you. I know it wasn't just Aaron I hurt but it was you too. I broke apart our family and I will never forgive myself for that but you have to know through it all I never stopped loving your brother. And, what happened last spring didn't happen because I was attracted to Rebecca. It happened because I was hurt." Everyone quickly looked over to Rebecca but saw she wasn't really paying attention. "I made a huge mistake and I have learned from that mistake and I can guarantee it will never happen again."

"What about your son."

"How he came to be shouldn't have happened. But I can't lie Liv. I love him and I'm glad he is here. He means the world to me but that doesn't mean I love you any less. It just means I grew more love and now have him to love too. I hope you will come to love him as well. He'll need his Auntie Liv as he grows up. Who else is going to teach him how to color and draw and sneak out of the house? Who else is going to teach him how to aggravate me?" Robert is smiling at Liv now trying to get an expression out of her.

"So are you moving back in?"

Robert looks around at everyone in the room, especially Rebecca. "That still has to be discussed but I would never consider it if you aren't OK with it. That is your home too."

Liv just nods at Robert thankful that he recognizes that. But he always had hadn't he. Robert had always been conscience of Liv's feelings about their home and she suspected that wasn't going to change now either.

Finally Liv just sighed. "I really missed you and there were times I really needed my other brother. I have been so mad at you for everything but if Aaron has picked you then who am I to get in the way. But I'll be keeping an eye on you and you still have a lot more groveling to do with me."

Robert reaches out and pulls Liv into a hug. "I love you Liv and I promise I will always be there for you from here on out." An instant later they both felt Aaron's arms around both of them as well. 

"Aaron, I really hate to be a party pooper but we have a birthday party to get to."

Aaron sighs and nods. "You go on Paddy. I'll catch up later. I need to go clean up and get mums gift from the house as well." With that Paddy leaves. 

"Aaron, I'm not sure your mums birthday party is the best place to tell her about us and it most definitely isn't for me to go to. Not tonight. Besides, I need to stay with Seb and change his dressing again later. You go and have fun and we'll talk tomorrow."

Aaron wasn't happy about going to the party alone and he agreed to not tell his mum about him and Rob at the party but he knew everyone was right. Let her enjoy her birthday and then they would tell her tomorrow. But he was happy that Liv wasn't going to be alright and while she might be upset yet today it was obvious she had been missing Rob herself so her anger wouldn't last long. Aaron was going to have his family back and that was all he ever wanted.


End file.
